Birthday Surprise
by Future Miss CSI60
Summary: Chapter 7 the final chapter is up!It's Grissom's big day! He's hit the big 50!And Sara's gonna make sure its a birthday he'll never forget.
1. Cliche

**Title:** Birthday Surprise

**Author:** Chella Belle

**Rating:** PG-13

**Relationships:** GS CW (other characters involved)

**Teaser:** It's Grissom's big day! He's hit the big 5-0! And Sara's going to make sure it's an event he'll never forget.

**Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own any of them any of them and never will. Don't sue. You won't be getting much…besides my cute little floral wedges and pink and black polka dot kitten heels...but please don't take my babies!

**Author's Notes:** Sorry, but not much to say on this one. Except, thanks to Tigger who beta'd this for me. You rock!

**Birthday Surprise**

**Written by: Chella Belle/ Edited by: Tigger**

**Chapter 1: Cliché **

Catherine, Sara, Warrick, and Nick were all in the community locker room getting ready to leave. It had been a slow shift and, considering Grissom now had a wife to go home to; he sent them all home early. Grissom and Sara had been married for almost a year now, and the lab had been in bliss. In fact, his new mood had boosted the lab from third in the country to second.

Sara and Catherine were talking and laughing about Lindsey's question about boys. For an odd reason Sara had suddenly become interested in her co-workers' lives. Everyone suspected it was because of the marriage, but Catherine new it was something more. And she was bound and determined to figure it out.

"Hey Sara, what did you get Gil for his birthday?" Catherine asked curiously.

Sara smiled deviously, "I got him the new set of encyclopedias on entomology, **six** new high-bred cock roaches, and a claim of Carter the centipede. He's the fastest centipede in the world and only one of Buggy Bug's club members can have a claim of him. You have **no** idea what I went through to get **that**!" Sara scoffed and finished putting her clothes in her duffel bag. She turned around to see three smirking faces all smiling at her.

"So I guess what they say about couples who live together eventually morphing into each other_ is_ true." Nick joked. Warrick chuckled and closed his locker.

"Sounds nice Sar." Warrick complimented. Catherine nodded as did Nick.

"Well, I gotta get home to him. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget the party is tomorrow."

"Yeah about that Sara…am I allowed to bring someone. I mean like-like a friend. Ya know… a _friend_." Nick emphasized.

Sara smiled from ear to ear. "Awww. You finally got a girl friend! Of course, bring her along. Thank God! I was worried we were going have to set you up with Hodges." Sara joked and the team tried to stifle their laughter.

"Ha ha. But no. So I can bring her?"

"**Oh** yeah. I want to meet her." Catherine said menacingly. She had an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh no…**NO** initiations. I remember what you did to Greg's girlfriend Jackie. Poor girl never looked back." Nick shook his head. "Please be nice. I _really_ like her."

"Oh okay. We'll be nice." Catherine rolled her eyes in surrender.

"Thank you." Nick said as he walked out of the room.

"…sort of." Catherine sneered smiling.

"Ooh, Cat you're mean." Sara joked.

"Yeah. I am." She chuckled. Warrick grabbed her and pushed her against the locker.

"I think its sexy." Warrick growled and kissed her.

Sara frowned in disgust, "And I think its nauseating. I'll see you two at the party." She walked out and headed for the parking lot.

Sara opened the door of her and Gil's new house. They bought it a few months ago and had adjusted quiet well. She dropped her duffel bag by the coat rack and smiled.

"Gil! Baby, I'm home!" She shouted to him not knowing where he was. She took off her coat and hung it up. She peered around the hallway door to see into the first half of the living room. "Griss?" She began to walk through the house and look for him.

Once she saw he wasn't in their living room or bed room she checked his favorite room in the house, aside from their bedroom, his bug room. She had agreed to live with him two years ago on the condition that he had a separate room for the "creepy crawlers". She was shocked when he wasn't in there. "Gil seriously, where are you?"

She peered into the garage and saw his car. He couldn't be too far. She walked out the sliding door and onto their patio. She leaned softly against the fence and gazed out to their backyard. The sun was beginning to rise and it looked gorgeous. Then it dawned on her. She smiled and walked back into the house.

She passed the kitchen, bug room, and went into their bedroom. She went to the door in the back of the room and climbed the ladder protruding through an opening in the ceiling.

Sara carefully climbed the ladder and peeked her head onto the roof. She smiled as she saw Grissom sitting on the roof watching the sun. "Hey you." She greeted softly and he smiled at her.

"Hey sweetheart." He walked carefully to the opening and helped Sara through.

"Thanks. Oooh. I'll never get used to this roof." She shuddered.

"If you hate it so much then why do you come up here?" Grissom asked sitting down.

"Because you're here." She settled in his lap as he kissed her neck. He held her close to keep her safe and a smile spread across her face. "Its so beautiful."

"Yes you are."

She turned to look at him, "Well you certainly are a walking cliché today." She joked and Grissom smirked.

"I can't help it…you bring out the best in me. You always have and always will." Grissom said softly and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Sara closed her eyes and melted under his touch. She wanted to stay like this forever. A warm tear slid down her cheek. Grissom felt it and looked at her concerned. "Honey…what is it?"

She smiled and shook her head, "You just make me so happy. I love you so much."

He smiled, "And you call _me_ a cliché." He joked and rested his forehead on hers. She chuckled and wiped away her tears.

"So, I was thinking for your birthday why don't-"

"Wait…I don't want a party this year." Grissom interrupted.

"What? Why?"

"Because its my first birthday with you as my wife, its my 'half way mark' as Greg puts it, and…birthdays are so, oh what's the word…oh yeah, cliché." He chuckled. Sara smiled and punched his arm.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"So…"

She sighed, "Well, what _do_ you want to do?"

"A nice dinner, dancing, a little fun with you. Maybe role play." He suggested. Sara smiled. She couldn't refuse his idea, so she quickly formulated a plan.

"Okay. Sounds great." She kissed him.

"Wait…what did you want to do?"

She smiled and kissed him lovingly, "Nothing." She teased. Grissom pulled away.

"Sara. Come on."

Sara laughed and stood up. She slowly walked towards the ladder. "Nothing."

"_Sara_, baby. Please tell me." Grissom begged following her. She chuckled.

They climbed down the ladder "Well, I would tell ya…but then I'd have to kill ya." She giggled at his annoyed expression.

"Fine, I don't want to know." He lied acting nonchalant. Sara chuckled.

"Yes you do."

"Oh no, I know what it was."

"No you don't." Sara scoffed calling his bluff. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she shook her head at him smirking.

"Alright I don't." he admitted reluctantly.

"And its_ killing_ you." She teased.

"Sara." He growled devouring her neck. He swooped her up and carried her like a bride into the next room.

"So…we're alone," he kissed her, "in our house," another kiss; "with no possibility for work." he kissed her once more. "What do you want to do?" He kissed her longer and more passionately.

"Well, we could read." She kissed him back. "Or watch television." She kissed him again. "Or, do aerobics." She kissed him once more as he crossed the room to the door entering their bedroom. "Or we could stay up all night and share our deepest thoughts and feelings." At the look on his face she chuckled and kissed him fiercely. he kicked open the door and laid her on their bed.

"How about option five?" He suggested making her laugh.

"Yep. Good idea." She agreed. "We can christen your last day as a 49 year old."

"Oooh. How _cliché_ of you." He joked. She laughed as they continued to kiss.

**Author's Notes:** Alright, I'll try to post the new chapter ASAP. I hope ya'll like the first chapter. This could have beena really long 1 chapter book, but I thought I'd leave it in seperate chapters to keep you guys on edge:) I'm so mean. Thanks to Tigger who beta'd this for me. Love ya sis!


	2. Surprise

**Birthday Surprise**

** Written by: Chella Belle/Edited by: Tigger**

** Chapter 2: Surprise**

Sara Grissom walked through the halls of the lab in search of her husband's office. When she reached the door she- smiled when she saw him hard at work. "Hey." She greeted and slid into the room closing the door behind her. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi darling." She walked over to him and they kissed.

"Do you have the reservations for the restaurant yet?" She asked sitting down across the desk. He took off his glasses and set them down.

'Yes. Just took care of it. We're scheduled for 8. We're getting off early again." He proclaimed. She nodded and stared off in space, deep in thought. "What's on your mind Sara?"

She snapped out of her trance and smiled at him. "Nothing. Just thinking. I'm going to let everybody know." She got up and walked out of the room smiling and blowing a kiss before she left. "Love you."

"Always." Grissom smiled. They held each other's gazes and she blushed and slipped out of the room.

Nick, Warrick, and Catherine were in the break room watching television and discussing the latest case. "Hey guys. Change of plans." Sara took a seat on the couch next to them. Greg walked in.

"Hey. Are you starting the party without me?" He joked and poured himself some coffee.

"Actually, speaking of party, I'm glad you're here Greggo." Sara said.

"Whoa Sara," He held up his hands in surrender. "I know I'm irresistible, but you're married…to the boss. I'm sorry baby, but this ship has sailed."

Sara rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Puh-leeze. I need to talk to everybody. I have to push back the party by like…four hours. That gives us enough time to go out and have dinner, you all to set up, and us to get home. I bought some stuff for the surprise party and-"

"Whoa! When did ya'll make this a surprise party?" Nick asked.

"Oh, we've all known it all along we just decided not to tell you." Catherine informed Nick sarcastically. Nick made a face at her and stuck his tongue out.

"Come on _children_ settle down." Sara said motherly. "I need Warrick, Catherine, and Greg to set up for the party."

"Wait, why not me?" Nick asked.

"Well…Cat's good at parties from her stripping days and throwing them for Linds, Greg is crazy and colorful…and Warrick would keep the two of them in check. Plus…you have a date Mr. Stokes." Sara teased. The rest of the team smirked and raised their eyebrows. Nick blushed a deep shade of red.

"Oh…didn't know ya'll knew about that." He drawled embarrassed.

"Uh-huh. We figured you would need some time to _relax_ instead of just coming straight to the party." Catherine mocked.

"Um…yeah. Thanks." He quickly hurried out of the room. The team chuckled. Sara handed over her house key.

"I'm counting on you guys to get this set up and everyone there. I'll call as we're leaving the house and as we're coming home." Sara informed them. "Thanks guys. See ya tonight." She walked out of the room and headed to the parking lot.

Grissom was standing in the doorway waiting for Sara. "Honey! If we don't hurry we're going to miss our reservations!" He called to her from the hall way. He was looking out the door to the foyer before the front door. His coat was on and her's was draped over his arm.

She watched him from the stairs. He was dressed in off-white, Claiborne, 3 button tuxedo, with a Retro Paisley, five button, Apple red vest and tie. In a word, he looked **good**.

Sara smiled and slowly walked down the stairs. At her sound he turned around and the breath was sucked from out of him. She was amazing. "Oh my God." was all he could manage.

"Surprise." She smiled and posed letting him get a good look at the dress.

Sara wore an apple red, strapless, two-piece, beaded skirt, with a corset bodice and lace up back. Her hair was long and curled flowing over her shoulders, with the front pieces pinned back with small pins. In a word, she looked **amazing**.

Grissom was finding it hard to breathe.

"Gil, baby. Breath. Gil **breathe**." She instructed. He slowly began to breathe once again.

"You're breath taking."

"I can see that." She joked.

"You-you're. You just…I can't…You…"

"This sentence _better_ end well." She teased.

"You're gorgeous, beautiful, amazing!" he supplied kissing her. He pulled away for air. "Do we have to go to dinner?"

She giggled, "Yes. Let's go Mr. we're-gonna-be-late." She took her coat and pulled his hand trying to scoot them out the door. He stopped and pulled her towards him and held her there.

"I don't wanna go." He showered her in kisses. She giggled and pulled away.

"Hey, come on. I don't wanna be covered in hickeys. We _need _to go." She pulled him out the door. "We'll play later."

He moaned and let her drag him, pretending he didn't like it.

A few minuets later, Warrick, Catherine, and Greg met up at The Grissom's front door. "Oh crap, where did I put the key?" Greg asked looking all over himself.

"What?" Catherine yelled.

"Surprise." Greg held up the key and Catherine swatted his arm. He chuckled.

"Save it for later." Catherine said.

"Come on Greg. Time to be serious." Warrick informed him.

"Party pooper." Greg accused playful.

"_Surprise_." Catherine remarked sarcastically. Warrick rolled his eyes and they filled in the house. Catherine pulled out the bag of decorations and handed out assignments. "Greg, you're in charge of the banner and streamers. Warrick you have balloons, places to sit, and games. I've got food. Alright everybody get to it." Catherine demanded.

"Geez, bossy bossy." Greg commented.

"Surprise." Warrick said sardonically. Catherine swatted his arm and he caught her hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"She's bossy but he can control her with a kiss, surprise." Greg stated to himself. A bag of balloons came flying at him. "Hey, you hit me." Greg pointed out the obvious.

"Surprise!" They chorused in unison. Greg rolled his eyes.

**Author's Notes**: Okay, I hope you all liked the chapter. Don't worry there's more to come. I'll try to post tomorrow. Thank ya'll for reviewing! They make my day! And feel free to use constructive criticism. I know it sounds _cliché_ (lol) but I want to be the best writer I can be. Plus, you guys know what you want to read. So I'm open to suggestions. Thanks ya'll again. :)


	3. Decorations, Fondue, and Awe

**Author's Notes:** I just realized something about the breaks in my chapter. Like, scene changes…I had little squiggly lines and little star thingies (I don't know the technical names) to separate the scenes…and I just saw on the site that they don't show up. I am **so** sorry ya'll. I know how annoying it must be to have the scenes confused. It annoys me just thinking about it shudder that's complete hell for a perfectionist like me. I'll figure out a wayto make them work or separate scenes. I'm sorry ya'll I have **serious** writer's block! Ahhhh!

**Birthday Surprise**

**Written by: Chella Belle/Edited by: Tigger**

**Chapter 3: Decorations, Fondue, and Awe**

"Mr. and Mrs. Grissom, right this way." Grissom and Sara had decided to dine at Amour's. It was the fanciest, and most expensive, French restaurant in Las Vegas.

"Gil…it's beautiful." Sara whispered gazing into the rooms.

The building was split into two sides. To the left was the less expensive side; to the right was the classical dinning area. The tables were draped with red and white table cloths, rose petals were sprinkled everywhere, candles were lit, live music was playing, and the wine came automatically.

The atmosphere was amazing and romantic. The food was perfect and delicious. The service was incredible and unique, and the experience…unforgettable.

"Gil really, this is amazing." Sara stated in awe.

"No matter how beautiful the atmosphere is…it cannot be compared to you grace, majesty, and charm. It can't hold a candle to the splendor of you. Saint Augustine said that 'Love is the beauty of the soul.' Considering that my dear, the magnificence that you are radiating is more than this Earth can bear. I love you Sara Amelia Grissom." Grissom stated kissing her hand delicately.

He looked into her eyes and saw her begin to well up. "Gil." She began and wiped her eyes. "I should have known to wear waterproof mascara." She joked.

"Darling, no matter how much your makeup smears…you're still going to look beautiful."

"Good. Because at this point I think I'm going to cry it all off."

Grissom smiled and kissed her hand once more. "Shall we?" He gestured and she nodded. Grissom took her hand and led her to their reserved table. He pulled out her chair and allowed her to sit. He went to go and sit across from her. They pulled up their menus and began to scan for what they wanted.

* * *

Catherine was standing on a ladder trying to hang a banner, while Greg steadied the ladder. He was getting a nice stare at her butt. He was smiling and staring intently, completely ignoring what she was asking him. Warrick walked by carrying a bunch of chairs. He took once look at Greg's blissful face, and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Lack of respect." Warrick gave him a warning glare and continued setting up the chairs. Greg shook his head and actually listened to what Catherine was saying.

"What Cat?"

"I said, we need to get some balloons in the corners of the banner to hide this ugly tape."

"No…what we need is a new banner. This one sucks. It should say something cool like, 'Congratulations Grandpa. It's better to be over the hill then buried under it.' And it would have skulls and tombstones all over it. And lots of black."

"No. Sara would kill us." Warrick said.

"Yeah, and Grissom would hide the bodies and create an alibi." Catherine joked.

"Yeah, and no one would be able to solve the case cause they're the best…ooh scary." Greg shuddered.

"Which is exactly why we should stay on their good side. Which means no tomb stones, no skulls, no old people jokes, and no dark colors." Catherine pointed out. Warrick nodded in agreement.

She climbed off the ladder and surveyed her work. As Warrick was passing by with the chairs, he paused to whisper in her ear. "I love it when you get authoritive." he let his lips brush her ear lobe and his tongue darted out to caress her ear. She shivered and dropped her box of decorations. She grabbed his hand and started to back him towards the stairs.

"Greg, we're uh…we're gonna go um…go set up decorations up stairs." Catherine lied and the couple flew up the stairs. Greg turned around confused.

"But the party is **down **stairs and…oh…eeww!" He heard giggling and thumping, "Apparently the party is **up** stairs." He laughed at his joke and went back to decorating.

* * *

Grissom and Sara had finished their five courses and were now moving on to desert. Sara motioned for the waiter to bring over their 'special' desert. The waiter brought over a silver tray with a silver covering. He set it down on the table and refilled their wine. He left without a word and Sara smiled.

She lifted the covering to reveal a plate of strawberries and chocolate fondue. Grissom smiled at her deviously. "Sara…"

"Shush." She ordered playfully. She picked up the strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate. She brought it to his mouth and fed it to him seductively. He ate it slowly and sucked on her thumb. She smiled. She repeated her movements but accidentally dripped chocolate on her hand. Grissom ate it off and she giggled.

"You certainly have been giggling quiet frequently. I never pictured you as a giggler."

Sara blushed and shrugged. "I guess you bring it out in me."

"You know what you bring out in me…"

"Gilbert Alexander Grissom, we are in a classy restaurant. You can't be talking about your _frustration_." Sara reprimanded and Grissom chuckled.

"I was _going_ to say, 'you bring out the best in me'. I guess you're the one with the dirty mind Mrs. Grissom."

"Hey," She dipped another strawberry, "my mind can be as dirty as it wants as long as it's with and about you."

"_Ah_…so how come that doesn't work with me?"

"Because **I'm** Sara and **I'm** special."

"That I must toast to."

"No…"

"Alright. To you."

"To _you_."

"To us."

"Cliché."

"I know."

Sara smiled as they linked arms and drank.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews. They're really helping because I have MAJOR writer's block! Ahhhh! Please give me some constructive criticism. Oh! P.S. I figured out how to make separations in the chapter. Yay! pats self on back 


	4. Blissful Banter

**Birthday Surprise**

**Written By: Chella Belle/Edited by: Tigger**

**Chapter 4: Blissful Banter **

Sara sat across from Grissom smiling wildly. He had absolutely no idea what she had planned next. He looked up from his strawberries to see her beautiful, gap-toothed, grin. "What?" He asked suspiciously. She shook her head and began to sip her wine. It would have been a more effective lie if she hadn't still been smiling. "What is it?" He smirked at her blushing cheeks.

She rested her chin on her folded hands and grinned sweetly, "Nothing."

"Oh no…there **is** something. What is it? What did you do?" He had set down his wine and was staring at her intently.

"Maybe there _is_ something…maybe there _isn't_. Maybe I'm just leading you on to _believe_ there is." She teased sipping her wine again.

"True, true…but I believe there _is_ something."

"I could be doing this purely to confuse and distract you from something else…or there actually could be something and I'm leading you to believe there **isn't**, therefore, leaving you confused as to my motives."

"That, also, is a **very** interesting point. However…you knew I would eventually figure this out…so planned nothing after the dessert."

"Possibly."

"Or…knowing my cerebral mind would never let it rest at that, you have a special surprise planned and intended to lead me to suppose that there was nothing, but there actually was. And you would play the part of the innocent wife doing something special for the man she loves."

"Yet _another_ good choice."

"I'm not done."

"Oh…how so?"

"You know me so well, that you knew I would figure all this out just by the sly smile that you played to start this entire conversation to distract me while the bands switched behind me."

"What! How did you see that!" She asked startled. He smirked and pointed behind her to the mirror reflecting the stage behind him. "Well…it seems you have figured me out." She sighed smiling, and sat back in her chair.

"Still not through."

"What?"

"You picked the seats. You _knew_ I would sit as to where I could see the stage. So maybe there _is_ nothing…now. You could be leading me on for something else planned later tonight."

"Perhaps." She smirked and sipped her wine.

"But…"

She moaned, "There's a 'but'?"

"Yes. But…you acted in high school. You were a part of the drama team. You could have easily led me to believe anything you wanted with your amazing skills."

"Well, knowing all the angles…what is your choice?"

"My choice…all of the above."

Sara smiled. "Correct."

"So…what is it?"

"What is what?"

"The surprise."

"_What _surprise?"

"Sara…" He warned smirking.

"What?" She asked innocently. Grissom chuckled and shook his head.

"I love your devious mind."

"And my devious mind loves you."

"Guess that makes us even." She reasoned laying her chin on her hands.

"No, that makes us symmetrical."

"Nope. That makes us good dancers." She stood up, took his hand, and led him to the dance floor.

"So I _was_ right."

"Which time?" She joked as he pulled her into his arms and began to sway.

"That there was a surprise after dinner."

"You got it." She smiled. And on cue, the band began to play **I'll Stand By You** by The Pretenders. Grissom smiled wildly as he watched the band.

"Sneaky Sara strikes again."

She giggled. "_Maybe_." She joked.

"Our wedding song?"

"Yes. Surprise."

"Thank you."

"Thank **you**."

"Symmetry?"

"Equality." Sara stated.

"Love?"

"Definitely."

"Always." Grissom replied and captured her lips softly with his.

* * *

Warrick set out the last of the chairs, Catherine continued laying out the refreshments, and Greg…well, Greg was pretending to be Theodore from Alvin and the Chipmunks singing, **Love is in the Air**. Catherine let him have the helium tank for the balloons. She immediately regretted it.

Warrick shook his head and ignored him. Catherine stuck cheese cubes in her ears and hummed to herself to drown out the sound of a dying cat.

After Greg had finished singing he turned his attention to the couple.

"So…" He began in his high pitched voice, "how was your 'decorating' upstairs?" He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Out of nowhere, Warrick's hand slapped him upside the head. "Ow! Will you quit doin that!"

"Would **you** learn some manners and learn how to speak to a lady?"

Greg hung his head in shame. "Sorry Cat." When she didn't respond he looked up. "Catherine?" The men peaked around her to see the cheese stuck in her ears. "Why would she stick cheese in her ears?"

"Probably to drown out your singing."

Greg feigned hurt and went back to packing, "Everybody's a critic." He mumbled.

Warrick shook his head and laughed. He still couldn't take Greg seriously with the high-pitched voice. He decided to let Catherine continue working with the cheese in her ears. Greg had started singing again. This time is KC & the Sunshine Band.

_Do a little dance. Make a little love. Get down tonight. Doo doo doo. Get down tonight. Doo doo doo doo. Get down tonight. Get down get down get down get down tonight! _

Thinking that Catherine had the right idea, Warrick grabbed some cheese cubes and stuck them in his ears. "That's my girl. Always thinkin." He commented to himself.

He looked over at Catherine who was dancing and humming to the song stuck in her head. Warrick smiled at her and grabbed her waist. He planted a long passionate kiss on her lips. They pulled away smiling, and went back to work as though nothing had happened. Even though they were both grinning like fools, Greg was blissfully unaware.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope ya'll like the chapter. I'll try to post more but I'm suffering from **serious** writer's block. Keep reviewing. :) 


	5. Memories

**Author's Notes: **Ahhhhh! I haven't updated but it isn't my fault I SWEAR! Apparently, my Myspace sent me a virus and my internet has been down for about two weeks now. I've been dying and I'm in the middle of 'No-man's-land' as my friend Cat likes to call it. And I haven't had access to the internet. I'm so sorry. But the good news, I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico. (lol) but seriously, I've updated all my stories and even started a new chapter book. (The other one isn't going so well)

Any ways, this chapter may be confusing. All you need to know is that Grissom and Sara's conversation is looking back on their first date so…the present time (aka-her distracting him from the party by taking him to a nice restaurant) is in normal text, and the flash back is italicized. It switches pretty quick so try to keep up. I tried to make it as easy to read as possible but I can only do so much.

Well, now that I have covered everything…on with the book.

* * *

** Birthday Surprise**

** Written By: Chella Belle/Edited By: Tigger**

**Chapter 5: Memories **

"Oh no!" Greg yelled. Catherine had abandoned them to run to the store for more refreshments, she and Warrick had used most of them in their ears, and the decorating team was falling apart with out her…literally. "I'm falling!" Greg hollered and waved his arms wildly.

"I told you not to mess with the banner!" Warrick shouted. He ran to the young lab tech's side. "Greg let go!"

"No!"

Greg was hanging from the frame of the Grissom's living room double doors…_nine feet high _double doors.

"Just let go!"

"Never! I'm not dying like this!"

"You're not gonna die! I'll catch you!" Warrick reasoned.

"No you won't! You're gonna let me fall and die to pay me back for staring at Catherine's butt!"

"I promise I'll catch you! You have my word." Warrick promised. Greg paused a moment, then closed his eyes, and let go. He fell perfectly into Warrick's arms. Greg clung to him for dear life.

"Oh thank you! You're my hero! I could just kiss you!" Greg exclaimed. At that moment Catherine walked in. She cleared her throat and took in the sight before her.

Warrick was holding Greg in his arms like a bride, Greg was clinging to Warrick, and he was flustered. "I leave them alone…and look what happens." She shook her head and set down the bag. "So quick to replace me Warrick. And with Sanders too."

Warrick looked at Greg and dropped him quickly. He ran to Catherine and picked her up. "Hell **no** I ain't replacing you with Sanders. No way could he measure up to you."

"Well I should hope not. If I'm not better than Sanders in bed…than I have nothing to live for." She joked and began to place the refreshments on the table. Warrick helped her while Greg replaced the banner back above the door.

"We have some weird conversations." Greg commented five minuets after the initial conversation had ended.

"Thanks to you Greg." Catherine teased. Greg made a face at her. On cue, Warrick slapped him upside the head.

"You think you'd learn Greg." Warrick remarked. "Stop disrespecting Cat, and I'll stop slapping you."

Greg sighed, "Sorry Catherine."

She nodded and continued decorating.

* * *

"I want you to dance one more song with me." Gil announced. Sara looked at him suspiciously but smiled.

"Okay…"

Grissom turned to the band and requested a song. He turned back around and smiled at her. "I heard this and immediately thought of you."

"Okay…" Sara repeated as Gil took her into his arms and waited for the song to begin. The beginning chords of, **The course of love**, filled the room. She smiled. "I like this."

Grissom nodded. "For some reason this reminds me of our first date. The title I mean."

"Not the best one." She smirked and he chuckled.

"I'd have to agree to that."

_The doorbell to Sara Sidle's apartment rang at exactly 7:00. "Coming!" She called. Sara gave herself one last quick look in the mirror. Her hair was piled on top of her head with ringlet curls grazing her cheeks. Her green knee length dress hugged her in all the right places. She adjusted it's spaghetti straps, pulled on her jacket, adjusted her high heels, fixed her emerald earrings Catherine had lent her, and she was on her way out the door. _

_She opened the door to see Grissom in a stunning black suit and tie. "Wow." He replied. "You look beautiful." _

_She blushed and grabbed her purse. "Thanks. You look handsome too." _

_He coughed, "Well, thank you." He smiled nervously. "Let's go." _

_They arrived at the restaurant and walked through the doors to see a long line. Grissom frowned when he got to the waiter's stand. "Grissom party of two." _

"_Oh…you're here. I'm sorry sir, but we gave your table away."_

"_What?"_

"_You're an hour late."_

"_No…I made reservations for 7:15. Its 7:12."_

"_Noooo…you made reservations for **6:15**. We gave your table away." _

"_What!"_

"_I'm sorry sir. I can seat you as soon as a table opens. Or you can sit at the bar." The young woman suggested. Grissom sighed and turned back around to Sara. Before he could even open his mouth to ask her what she wanted to do she smiled. _

"_Do whatever you think is best." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "But I don't think that bar is very sanitary." _

_Grissom chuckled and turned to the hostess. "We can wait." _

Sara moaned and ducked her head in Grissom's shoulder, "Ugh! I wish we would have just gone with the bar and got it over with!" She admitted and Grissom laughed.

"Saint Basil said 'Many a man curses the rain that falls upon his head, and knows not that it brings abundance to drive away the hunger'."

"Literally!" Sara exclaimed.

"_Oh no!" Sara exclaimed as the waitress spilled her wine all over her dress. She jumped out of her seat and began to dry her dress. Grissom jumped up also and tried to help her, knocking his plate over in the process. "Oh it's ruined!" Sara sighed sadly and sat down right on Grissom's calamari. A look of horror crossed her face. _

"_Oops."_

"_You gotta be kiddin me." Sara shook her head and stood up. She glared at Grissom who blushed and grinned apologetically. She sighed and shook her head. "It's okay." She sat back down and sighed. _

"_Do you want to leave?" Grissom asked smirking sadly. _

_Sara kept her head buried in her hands and mumbled, "Yes please."_

Sara moaned again. "We should have ended the night right there and started over the_ next_ night."

"I agree."

"I want a time machine so I can go back and undo that night."

"Sara," Grissom groaned affectionately, "you know time machines are physically and molecularly impossible. Come on, you majored in physics. I bet your professor would be lecturing you right now. Besides….we wouldn't have had this wonderful memory."

Sara huffed. "Yeah." She said sarcastically. "Wonderful memory."

"At least we know it's a happy ending." Grissom smiled and Sara shook her head.

_The drive back to Sara's house was silent. Grissom's fear had come true. He had ruined their date and now she would never talk to him again. _

_He pulled into her drive way and they sat there…in silence. Feeling suffocated, Grissom broke the silence. "Well this was…"_

"_Interesting." She finished for him and looked over giving him a small smile. Grissom nodded slowly. His hands were shaking, so he gripped the steering wheel tighter. _

"_I'm sorry I ruined your night Sara." He apologized and she looked over at him shocked. _

"_Grissom, it wasn't ruined. Like I said, it was interesting." She explained. Grissom scoffed and she reached over to lay a hand on his forearm. "It could have been worse." Seeing that he still wasn't reassured. "Tell you what, let me go in and change and we'll start over. The night is still young." _

_Grissom nodded and she smiled. _

"Second mistake; changing so I could ruin another dress." Sara joked.

"Wait…you told me that the dresses weren't ruined."

"Oh, I lied to make you feel better."

"Sara," Grissom sighed, "I'm sorry. I have to make it up to you." He vowed.

"You already did." She smiled and held up her left hand and wiggled her ring finger flashing him the diamond and gold bands.

"_Alright let's go." Sara hopped back into the car and they took off. _

"_How many nice dresses do you own? I was shocked you had one." Grissom teased and Sara swatted his arm. _

"_This is the last one." _

_Grissom nodded. "Where to?" _

"_I don't really know. Just…somewhere."_

"_I know this great little restaurant above the strip. It's fancy. Very clean, don't worry and they have an entire vegetarian menu."_

_Sara smiled, amazed and floored that he remembered. "Sounds fantastic." _

"And it would have been fantastic if a certain someone hadn't shown up."

Grissom hung his head and sighed. "I feel awful about that."

Sara scoffed, "Me too." She teased.

_After being caught in traffic for an hour, popping a tire, being stranded on the side of the rode for an hour, and arriving at the restaurant late, they were finally seated. _

"_Wow Grissom, this is amazing." Sara praised and looked out the glass window at the city below. The city was lively and vibrant but the sounds were blocked by the glass. A single rose was placed in the center of the table and two candles sat on opposite sides of it. A white table cloth was draped over it. _

"_Sara, that's the second time tonight you've called me Grissom."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Well, I don't call you Sidle. We're out on a date. You don't have to act like you do at work." _

"_Well, what do I call you?" _

"_Gil."_

"_Gil?"_

"_Yes." He confirmed. _

"_But that's what Catherine calls you." _

"_Yes, because that's my name." _

"_Hm." Sara thought smiling. "Okay, Gil. I could get used to that." _

_Grissom smiled and handed her the vegetarian menu. She smiled and took it. Instead of reading it like Sara was, Grissom admired her beauty by the candle light. Nothing could go wrong now. _

"_Gil?" A woman's voice asked. Grissom froze and Sara looked over to the source of it. Her mouth dropped open and a look of horror crossed her face. "Gil is that you?" _

_Terri Miller came forward to the table. Grissom sat facing Sara wishing Terri away. Sara refused to meet his gaze. She looked out the table and hurt, anger, sadness, and painful emotions crossed her face. Grissom cringed and slowly dragged his gaze to the woman next to him. "Hi." he replied shortly. _

"_I thought that was you. Are you here alone?" She asked smiling sickeningly sweetly. _

"_No…" He replied and gestured to Sara. Sara glared at Grissom but slowly looked over at Terri and gave a forced smile. _

"_Oh. Yes. I remember you. The gorilla girl." Terri replied mock innocently. Sara narrowed her gaze and opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it and gave another forced smile. _

"_Sara." _

"_Yeah…" Terri smiled fakely, "So Gil, I guess this is your date spot huh?"_

_A look of pure terror, dread, and angst crossed his face. _

"_What?" Sara asked confused looking between the two. _

"_Isn't this the same table we sat at when you took me here?"_

"_What?" Sara asked shocked and a little angrier. _

"_Oh, what a great night. We had lots of fun. Remember Gil? Kind of looks the same except, you bought me roses." She smiled mock pleasantly again. _

_Sara looked at Terri, then to Grissom, then to Terri again. Grissom hung his head. _

"_Oh my, did I spill the beans?" Terri asked. Sara pushed her chair back wards and stormed from the room. "Well," Terri began._

"_Terri," Grissom stood up and threw down his napkin. "Please leave. I'm on a date."_

"_Well you're not now."_

"_Don't you have someone to go torture with your presence?" Grissom stormed out following Sara's path. Terri sat there shocked. _

"I still cannot believe you said that! How did she take it?" Sara asked.

"I don't know or care, I never looked back. I was too focused on finding you." Grissom said sincerely and Sara gave him her famous gap-toothed smile.

Suddenly the song ended and they pulled apart. Grissom approached the band and requested another song. He walked back over to her, "Sorry but we have to finish the story." He replied and she chuckled.

"Okay, where were we?" She asked as Sara McLachlan's **Angel** began to play.

"Well I believe…"

_Grissom chased Sara all down the hallway until finally catching her just as she was about to walk out the door. "Sara!" She didn't stop. "Sara wait!" Grissom touched her back and she flinched away and stayed facing forward. "Sara I-"_

"_I want to go home." She whispered. _

"_What?"_

"_I want to go home." She said more forceful. This time their eyes met and Grissom was crushed. _

"_Sara if you'll let me exp-"_

"_Grissom…please." _

_Grissom's heart broke hearing her use his last name. He nodded his head and held the door for her. _

_The drive back to Sara's house was, once again, silent, stuffy, and uncomfortable. Grissom pulled into her drive way and instead of waiting like last time, she immediately got out of the car. Grissom opened his door to walk her to her house. He stood on the porch as she fiddled with her keys. "Sara." She ignored him. "Sara, please let me explain." _

_She turned around abruptly with her keys still in hand. She looked tired and hurt. "Grissom. I really don't want to talk about this. I thought the night sucked when the waiter spilt our meals all over my dress. I figured we should end it when we sat in your calamari. I thought the night hit rock bottom when we were caught in traffic, stranded on the side of the road, and late to dinner. But then…then you take me to the same place you took that witch Terri Miller, sat in the same spot, and guess who shows up?" _

_Grissom was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."_

"_You know, I don't want you to be sorry. You're sorry with everyone. Once again, you show no sign that I'm different from everyone else. I want to be different. I want to be special. I don't want to go to the same places you went with your other dates, or do the same things, see the same movies, or eat the same food. I want a different you. And I know that sounds like a lot to ask from a first date but…if you think about it…we've known each other almost five years. So, I can't think that I'm askin too much. I don't want you to floor me or adore me just…make me different." She finished. _

_Grissom stared at her for the longest time and Sara sensed he was searching for the words, but couldn't communicate them. Deciding to help him out she stood a step closer and grabbed his hands in her own and looked into his eyes. Gaining confidence, Grissom took a step closer to her and said, "I've never rented a movie and ate pizza with a date." _

_Sara smiled. "That's all I ask for." _

"I must say, that was pretty awesome."

Sara scoffed, "Yeah. After I gave you a little push and practically spelled the words out for you."

"True…you're my better half." Grissom complimented and Sara blushed.

"That actually was a good night…sort of." Sara joked.

"Remember what happened next?"

"Honey, it's burned to my brain." Sara teased and laid her head on his shoulder. "I hate this part."

"_What do you want to see?" Grissom asked. _

_Sara only shrugged, "I'm not really into movies. What do you want to see?" _

"_Well…"_

"_Nothing bugs. Sorry Gil but I'm not working, I don't want to think about work." _

_Grissom looked up at the mention of his first name. Sara kept scanning the rows of movies and smiled when she found one. "How about this?" She held up a copy of Nightmare on Elm Street. "Goodness knows we've seen gorier things so…" _

_Grissom smiled. "I do love a thriller."_

_Sara smiled a gap-toothed smile and picked up the rental copy, placing the demo back on the shelf. _

"_Gil?" A woman asked. _

_Sara and Grissom abruptly turned to see Lady Heather standing behind them. "Oh good God!" Sara threw her arms up in defeat. _

_Grissom mocked her movements. "Why? Why God, why?" _

_Sara rolled her eyes and glared at Heather. "Oh my God Gil. Is there a murder here? Is that why you and Samantha are here?" _

_Sara huffed, "At least Terri remembered my name." She mumbled and Grissom shot her a sympathetic look. _

"_No Heather. There isn't.** Sara** and I are on a date." _

_She scoffed, "A little informal isn't it?"_

"_At least it's unique." Sara retorted and glared further. "Listen, we have to go. It was wonderful to see you again. Hope we can do this again sometime." Sara's voice was dripping with sarcasm. She turned on her heel and Gil quickly followed. _

"I must say Sara; I sure put you through a lot. You're an amazingly strong woman." He stated affectionately.

"I had a great motivation." She hugged him and got a glance of her watch. "Oh wow." She pulled away. "We need to go. I'm getting tired."

"Alright Sara." He went back to the table and laid down the check. He grabbed their coats and approached her on the dance floor again.

"I just need to go use the bathroom." Sara said and Grissom nodded. She walked off into the direction of the ladies room and when she was out of view of Grissom, pulled out her phone. "Catherine?"

"Sara! Finally! Geez even Nick got here before you."

"Well, we're leaving the restaurant now, make sure you have all the presents organized and everyone is hidden well. The cars can be hidden around the back so…just make sure everything is done. And cover up the tire tracks."

"Got it Sara. And…I laid out a comfy outfit for you to change into when you both get home. Warrick picked one out for Grissom."

"Thanks Cat."

"You're welcome Sar."

They hung up and Sara walked out of the bathroom. She met Grissom at the end of the hallway and smiled. He slid her jacket on for her and the two walked out of the restaurant.

Sara silently prayed that everything would fall into place.


	6. The Party

**Birthday Surprise**

**Written By: Chella Belle/Edited By: Tigger **

**Chapter 6: The Party **

* * *

"Get off the ladder Greg." Catherine warned. The last few guests were arriving and they were trying to find room to hide everyone.

Nick and Miranda had arrived shortly after the incident with the ladder; Archie, Bobbie, David, and Brass were next. Jackie, Judy, Rusty, and Alex from days came afterwards. Finally, Grissom's college room mate Arthur Reynolds and his wife Jessica arrived.

Warrick and Nick had teamed up and parked all the cars in the back yard, and Greg covered the tire treads. Catherine was trying to quiet everyone down when she had gotten word from a neighbor down the street that Grissom and Sara were spotted.

Warrick walked up to Catherine. "Where are they?"

"I don't know. Mrs. Williams said that they were right down the road." Catherine shrugged. "Tell everyone to get down and turn off the lights. I don't want them sneaking up on us if they are right down the road." Catherine went to direct the guests. Warrick walked over to the light switch and turned it off, covering them all with darkness. He crouched down and sighed.

Catherine knelt next to him and they all waited…and waited…and waited.

20 minuets later, the car pulled into the drive way. Catherine shushed everyone. "They're coming!" Catherine whispered frantically. The door handle jingled and Grissom and Sara emerged from the foyer.

"Honey you look absolutely divine in that dress." Grissom commented, darkness still covering them.

"Yeah…but we're in a dark foyer…that isn't really sayin much." Sara joked.

"So." Grissom pushed her up against the wall between the foyer doors and the parlor, where everyone was hiding. Grissom and Sara were standing in the moon light and everyone could see the steamy make-out session.

"Gil. Gil honey. Gilbert, Gil." Sara tried to pry herself from his grip, knowing everyone was watching them. "Honey, turn on the lights."

"No, I want to ravage you, against our wall, in the dark." Grissom chuckled and, even though they couldn't see her, everyone knew Sara was beat red.

Warrick stood up and hit the lights and everyone popped up yelling, "SURPRISE!"

Grissom yelled and pulled away from Sara. "Damn Sar." Nick scanned her up and down with his eyes and wiggled his eye brows. "Nice." He complimented, and his date, Miranda, smacked him upside the head playfully and rolled her eyes.

"Oooh. I like her." Cat said and smiled. The two high five'd and Nick rubbed his head.

"I feel like Sanders."

"Um, hello! Why are you all here?" Grissom asked.

"Didn't you here the 'Surprise'?" Greg asked teasingly. "Yeah, we decided, the new thing from now on is…hide in your friend's house and jump out when they come home."

Grissom rolled his eyes and Brass smacked Greg upside the head.

"Well, at least someone else is getting slapped." Nick commented. They all chuckled.

"Yeah. And that's the most action you've had for a couple months." Archie joked.

"Burn!" Greg yelled and everybody laughed.

"Yeah, you're one to talk." He shot back smirking.

"Burn!" Greg shouted again. Grissom held up his hands in a time-out gesture.

"Hang on. So…is this a surprise party?" Grissom asked and everybody smiled.

"Told you there was something planned."

"No you didn't." They giggled at the inside joke, leaving everyone confused.

"Okay, your clothes are laid out on the bed. Go get changed and we'll start the party." Catherine instructed pushing them up the stairs. She reached and closed the double doors, hiding the staircase from view. Sara and Grissom stood on the steps; confused and looking at the door.

"How much time do you think we have?" Sara grinned mischievously.

Grissom stared at her a moment, "Fifteen minuets at absolute most." Sara grinned wider, "No Sara."

"Awe come on honey. Are you worried you can't do it? Because I think you can, I have faith in you."

"_No_, I'm just worried about the fact that we have a houseful of investigators, timing us, and not worrying about what they see if they happen to intrude." Grissom pointed out and Sara sighed.

"Yeah, okay."

She began to ascend the stairs morosely. "But…" Grissom began and she turned around hopefully. "The quicker we get dressed and get back down there, the quicker we can get this party over with and get them outta here…so the real party can start." Grissom wiggled his eyebrows and Sara lit up.

"Oooohh you are bad!" She rushed up the stairs and he chased her. Doing things backwards from other couples, they had a race to see who could get dressed and downstairs fastest…Grissom won.

* * *

Ten minuets later the party had officially begun. Food had been served. Butts had been seated. And stories were being told. "Now you see you guys," Catherine began while taking a sip of her alcohol, "this night isn't special for just you. When you got married vows were made, to love, cherish, honor, to have and hold, blah, blah, blah." The group gave a chuckle and Sara turned around to look at Grissom lovingly and patted his knee. "These were to be held for all time, most of us hoped so." They laughed again. "But as for the _rest_ of you who thought and prayed this marriage was doomed to fail before its first year…pay up."

Grissom and Sara dropped their jaws as everyone in the room exchanged money with at least three other people.

"We had a few bets going." Greg clarified.

"Such _as_…" Grissom asked.

"Well," Nick stood up, "$50 all around for who said you wouldn't make it through the first year, $20 said there would be inside jokes from dinner, $90 said ya'll would brake before Griss turned 50, and a whopping $100 said ya'll would show lots of PDA." Nick explained and sat back laughing. Miranda laughed and patted his knee.

"We are _so_ going shopping."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're in on it too. You just came into the group how could you already be in on the bets?" Sara asked incredulously.

"They explained it when I got here. I place my bets and prepared to collect my money."

"But you hardly know us." Grissom stated and Miranda shrugged.

"Just my woman's intuition." She giggled and Sara pursed her lips to hide her humor.

"How much did you clear?"

"Total? About 480 bucks."

"Damn! You go girl." Warrick complimented.

"Hey…you can hang with me later." Greg moved closer to her and put his arm around her. She raised an eyebrow and Nick shoved him off.

"Okay, so…who thought we wouldn't make it?" Sara asked and several people raised their hands. Such as Greg, Archie, Bobbie, David, and Nick.

"More of a prayer than a thought." Greg admitted and the rest nodded. It was no secret that the men had been eyeing Sara.

"You're all fired." Grissom joked. They laughed.

"A Joke! We drink!" Brass exclaimed and everyone besides Grissom and Sara took a shot of their drinks.

"I'm not gonna ask." Sara replied.

"Well good. Cause we weren't gonna tell ya." Miranda replied. Sara and Grissom just shook their heads.

"Alright…we have decided to honor Grissom's old age by remembering our favorite times of him." Catherine began.

"I have that one." Grissom's college roommate began, "back in college, when the power went out, that was frequently-"

"Yeah, considering woolly mammoths still walked the Earth and we were living in caves when _we_ were in college." Grissom joked.

"Drink!" Archie exclaimed and everyone took another shot.

"Anyway, Gil told me that you could create light by using a pickle and hooking it up to battery powered jumping cables. _So_…we powered our room by using a pickle. It was great for a while, but after the power came back, the _entire_ floor smelt like pickles for a week!"

Everyone laughed. Catherine sat up. "Okay, so when I first met Eddie he was drunk. I mean _big time_ **drunk**. He would come home most nights** totally** trashed. Well, at that time I was still an exotic dancer and was working long hours. And Eddie decided to get shit-faced when I wasn't home. Now the house is locked with Eddie on the outside, so he brakes in and sets off the alarm. Well, Grissom heard the sirens and came running, or should I say swinging a bat, and busts into the house. Eddie's drunk and falling everywhere, and Gil's freaked and chasing him." By this time everyone was on the floor rolling around with tears of laughter in their eyes. "Now, my shift had just ended so I come home to a bleeding Eddie, guilty Gil, and upset cops. I was so scared that something really bad had happened. Instead, I realized how much Gil cared and how much of a drunken ass Eddie was." Everyone awed as Gil blushed.

"I need a drink." Gil replied and took a long swig of whiskey.

* * *

Sara stood up and adjusted her maroon blouse and jeans. "Okay, present time." She grabbed Grissom's hand and pulled him to his feet and everyone followed them into the dinning room where the presents were placed on the table.

"I guess I'll open this one first." Grissom timidly picked up a green box. He pulled out the complete first season of the three Stooges. Grissom looked up questioningly. "Wow…thanks."

"Now you'll always think of us." Greg said and put his arms around Warrick and Nick. Together, they began to act out one of the Stooge's most famous comedy routines.

When they had finished, everybody laughed and clapped. Grissom shook his head. "Thank you." He picked up the next present to reveal an entomology book. "Wow! Thanks Cat!"

She smiled, "You're welcome."

Thirty minuets later he had opened almost all of his gifts. "Okay," Sara began, "My turn." She took his hand and led him to their garage. Soon, the entire party was crowded around The Grissom's tiny door. "Alright. Happy Birthday!" She opened the door to reveal what was in the garage.

"Wow! You got me a glass tank! Thanks honey I love it!" Grissom replied cheerfully and kissed her.

"He said 'honey'." Nick stated.

"We drink!" Everybody but the couple proclaimed.

"A glass tank? No." Sara walked over to it confused.

"Yeah…an empty glass tank for my cockroaches."

"No it already had…"

"COCKROACHES!" Miranda screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oops." Sara said softly. A look of horror crossed his face as he watched the blonde jump up and down to shake the insects off of her.

"Don't kill my present!"

"Well get them off my date!" Nick asked.

"Get them off me!" Miranda pleaded.

"Get them off her!" Brass shouted.

"Get her off my foot!" Warrick bawled.

"I got her!" Greg yelled.

"Keep Greg away from Miranda!" Nick ordered.

"Keep Greg away from my babies! They'll die if they get too close to his hair!" Grissom declared.

"Get your hands _off_ my ass!" Miranda barked.

"Sorry! It's such a blur!" Bobbie apologized.

"Nick!"

"No, Bobbie."

"Move out of the way!" Catherine reasoned.

"Now _you're_ on **my** foot!" Miranda yelled.

"Sorry!" Warrick hoped off her foot. He jumped back and everyone stopped when they heard a crunch.

A look of dread crossed Grissom's face. "It's okay! It was only David's glasses."

"Crap!"

"They're down my SHIRT!" The commotion started again. "Eww! Eww! Ewww!"

"I got 'em!" Greg smiled.

"No!" Everybody yelled.

"I'll get 'em!" Grissom stated.

"NO!" Nick and Sara chorused. Neither person wanted Grissom going anywhere near Miranda's C cup knockers.

"Nick can't do it!"

"Yeah I can't do it!" Nick agreed.

"Why!" Sara asked.

"_Because_…I don't want to feel her boobs for the _first time_ in your house at Grissom's 50**th** birthday."

"Wait….I thought you two made nooky before you got here." Warrick said.

"No."

"You told them we were gonna have **sex**!" Miranda yelled temporarily forgetting about the creepy crawlies clawing at her cleavage.

"NO! They just _assumed_ that!"

"So you guys haven't…" Archie began.

"No!" Miranda and Nick yelled at the same time.

"Okay, _someone_ help her!" Doc ordered.

"Catherine, go in after em!" Greg stated.

"No! She's too vicious! She'll hurt them." Grissom objected.

"The bugs or the boobs?" Sara joked and Greg laughed.

"Honey, you go after them." Arthur told his wife.

"No! I'm not touching a cock roach!"

"SOMEONE GO DOWN MY SHIRT!" Miranda yelled.

"Fine!" Warrick stuck his hands in her shirt and searched for the bugs. "Got one!" He yelled and threw it at Grissom. "Got another one!"

"No you don't!" Miranda yelled.

"Well what is it!"

"My nipple!"

"Oh." Both people blushed. "Got one." He handed it to Grissom. "Two more comin." He handed them to Grissom

"Anyone think he's prolongin the bug gatherin process?" Bobbie asked.

"I would." Greg joked and he, Archie, Bobbie, and David snickered. Nick slapped them all over the heads.

"One more." Warrick said handing the fifth one to Grissom. "Got it!" He yelled.

"My babies!" Grissom rejoiced.

"My baby!" Nick exclaimed.

"My boobs!" Miranda smiled happily. She sighed. "I'm good."

Grissom put his bugs in his tank. "You didn't see the rest of your gift." Sara said.

"Please don't let it be more bugs." Miranda pleaded and shivered.

"No." Sara gestured to the shelves where a set of entomology encyclopedias lined the shelves. At the end of the shelf was the framed plaque of his certificate for Carter the Centipede.

"HONEY!" Grissom was jumping up and down like a little boy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He ran to the shelf, then to her, then to the shelf, then back to her.

"You're welcome baby."

"We drink!" Everyone yelled and took a shot. Sara shook her head.

Catherine turned to Warrick. "That was fun." She noted as they all began to make their way towards the living room.

"Yeah…you didn't have bugs down your shirt." Miranda joked.

"I think there's a song like that." Greg noted.

"By Pearl Jam." Sara said.

"What's it called?" Catherine asked.

"Bugs." Sara and Greg noted at the same time.

* * *

Okay darlings. Sorry about the wait. I'll try to update quicker next time. I've got another chapter book in the works. In fact…I've been writing back and forth between the second chapter of that, and the sixth of this. he he.

P.S. the present opening process is split, half of it is in the next chapter too. So…the next chapter is probably going to be the last one. -sniffle-


	7. The Final Twist

**A/N:** -sniffle- Alright my little babies, this is it…the final chapter. –sniffle and wipes tear away- lets take this time to look back and enjoy the beautiful, yet crazy, book this has been. –Sigh as she scrolls through her file on computer- Oh yes…wonderful times. Let's hope ya'll stick around for my future books and together, we can create new memories. (I sound like a fortune cookie)Any way…the final chapter.

P.S. Sorry it's so short! But I tried to make it longer…there just wasn't that much left to go with.

**

* * *

Birthday Surprise**

**Written by: Chella Belle/ Edited by: Tigger**

**Chapter 7: The Final Twist **

The party had settled down and was now sitting in the living room enjoying the delicious cake and each other's company. Sara was sitting on Grissom's lap and occasionally patted his knee affectionately. By now the couple had figured out the secret to 'The Drinking Game', which was they all took a shot every time PDA was shown or a joke was made, and they really didn't care by this point. Everyone was totally wasted and would be regretting their sneaky little game in the morning. But for the time being, they all enjoyed the drunken party.

Greg seemed fascinated by The Grissom's lampshades and claimed they were 'the prettiest he'd seen in all his life'. Apparently that was a compliment considering the fact that Greg's Scandinavian family was famous for their lampshades.

Sara laughed as Greg stuck his head on the inside of the lampshade for further inspection. "Greg! Come sit down." She laughed and Greg stumbled towards the sound of her voice, not bothering to take the lampshade off. "Greg, take the lampshade off."

"No…it's my safety zone…I'll let your voice guide me my love." He replied and everyone cracked up laughing. Sara turned around to look at Grissom who was laughing and shaking his head.

Sara laughed, "You're nuts Greg."

"And you're beautiful."

"And you're fired." Grissom joked and Greg gasped in horror of the betrayal.

"_NO!_ I'm **drunk**!"

They all laughed once again. Greg finally landed on safe ground… that is…if Miranda's lap could be considered safe ground. Nick swatted Greg off his girlfriend and pointed to the lonely couch. Greg frowned like a little sad puppy and slumped his way over to the couch. He looked around at the couples surrounding him. Greg frowned further, "God, it's like freaking Noah's Ark around here." Everyone looked over and realized he was he only one without a date and they laughed at his expense. Greg pouted. "I'm going back under the lamp shade."

They all laughed again. Catherine flipped her hair off her should and got a quick view of the dining room table. "Uh, guys…"Everyone turned to look at her. "There's still a present on the table."

They all looked at the dinning room table and saw the watch sized box on the table. They all looked at each other. "It isn't ours." Doc and his wife held up their hands.

"I already gave our gift." David responded slipping his arms around his wife's waist.

"He opened ours." Jackie echoed and patted her husband's knee.

"He ate mine." Greg stated throwing his hands in the air.

"He's wearing our's." Nick and Miranda replied and raised their hands.

"We gave him our's." Warrick and Catherine replied.

"So…who's left?" Grissom asked and Sara smiled guiltily. "You?" Grissom asked incredulously. "But Honey, you already gave me a wonderful gift that christened Miranda's shirt and sent Warrick groping down there before Nick even did. What more of a great gift could I ask for?" Grissom joked as Miranda blushed, Nick buried his face and shook his head, and Warrick laughed and nodded his head vigorously, while everyone else took a shot because of the excellent joke.

Sara laughed and shook her head.

"Not to mention she got him a bunch of other cool bug stuff." Greg replied. They all stood and made their way towards the table. "How can she top that?"

They gathered in a circle with Grissom on one end and Sara on the other. "I think I found a way." Sara smirked mischievously.

"Watch, its gonna be a check for a million dollars." Greg whispered to Warrick who chuckled. Grissom picked up the watch sized box and gently unwrapped it. He stared at the black watch box as if it were going to open itself. He lifted the lid and dropped his jaw. He slowly lifted the pregnancy test out of the box…it was positive.

Grissom looked up at Sara, "Wh-…we…we're…" He couldn't form the words and Sara smiled. "We're pregnant?"

"3 months."

"We're gonna have a baby?"

"Yes."

"We're gonna have a baby!" He asked more excited.

Sara was smiling from ear to ear. "We're havin a baby!"

Grissom rushed to her and picked her up. He planted a kiss on her lips and she smiled and returned it.

"Way to go Grissom!" Greg shouted and they all laughed. And Sara smiled as Grissom set her back on the ground but didn't let go till Catherine pried him off her so they could all get their hugs in. Grissom hugged and looked over at his wife and his gaze fell to her stomach. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that the love of his life was going to bare his child.

It was the best birthday surprise of his life. His life was half over…but it was only just beginning.

**THE END**


End file.
